


The Problem is Getting There

by ourthoughtsarestars



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourthoughtsarestars/pseuds/ourthoughtsarestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth have been friends forever and it's stayed that way, until now. Annabeth suspects she may have feelings for Percy. She thinks their friendship can last, but does Percy? And then comes the problem of actually getting to the next level with him. Percy Jackson AU with no demigods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem is Getting There

"The problem started a couple of years ago." Annabeth began to explain. "I had just graduated that day and Percy and I were at some party. We had come late because we grabbed some apple pie from my favorite diner. That apple pie was so good, it was crispy on the outside and-" Annabeth stopped talking when she realized that Piper was giving her the death stare.

"Stop trying to get off topic" Piper scolded, "go back to the party"

"okay okay." Said Annabeth defensively "Sorry it was just really good pie!" Piper rolled her eyes

"Just get back to the story" she said

"Where was I again?"

"Late for the party" Piper prompted

"Right, so we got to the party late and by then everyone seemed either too drunk to talk to or they were too busy hooking up to notice us. But Lizzie, the girl who invited us, really wanted us to come. I guess I figured the party would be really boring so I got Percy to come with me. Somehow we ended up sitting on the front porch really really drunk, looking at the stars, and talking about pie. It was great, that's normal stuff for us, but then Percy's stupid ex-girlfriend came outside making out with another guy. I could feel Percy stiffen up next to me and so to make him feel better I did what my drunken self thought was best at the time, which was throwing my empty beer can at them." Piper's eyes widened "Wow, you must have been really drunk". Annabeth ignored this comment and continued on.

"Like all my plans, it worked, but Percy still looked startled. I asked him if he was okay and he said that Rachel was the only real girlfriend he had and he didn't know if he'd really get over her. So my brilliant mind came up with an even worse plan to get back at Rachel, which basically involved making her jealous. Percy decided sense he didn't really know any single people at the party to hook up with that I should be the one to help him make Rachel jealous. So we went inside, found Rachel in the kitchen, and decided that we would kiss within visibility of Rachel. I don't actually know if we made her jealous or not, all I know is that when I kissed Percy I felt fireworks go off inside my head. I know it sounds stupid, and at the time I couldn't believe it, but something made me want to keep kissing him. We moved into a spare bedroom and closed the door and didn't even realize that we kept kissing way after Rachel couldn't see us.

"Did you do it?" Piper asked?

Annabeth blushed "After a while of kissing I reminded him that Rachel couldn't see us more. He said that he hadn't even noticed and be both were blushing a lot and half laughing and then I did something really stupid and asked him if it was wired that I had enjoyed it. He panicked a bit and didn't say anything for a few seconds."

"Classic Percy" Piper remarked "He's always awkward in situations like that."

Annabeth nodded in agreement "By then I felt like my face was on fire, but then Percy did something even more unexpected and kissed me again. And I kissed him back, and one thing led to another and…"

"Wow," said Piper "that sounds like it's right out of a romance novel. How long has it been sense then?"

"Two years" said Annabeth. "Afterwards we kind of just didn't talk about it. Percy got a job at an aquarium in New York and I got a job at the firm and by then we lived together, but then about a year ago it happened again. This time we were both really stressed out and we were on the couch doing work and I kind of started crying. Percy tried to get me to calm down but I wouldn't so he ended up kissing me to shut me up and one thing led to another and we ended up hooking up again. The next day we agreed to talk about it and somehow we decided that it took both our stress away and that we could do it again, but only to forget things, and that this would be the last time we really talked about it and that we would kind of just do it and move on. So things started off slow, it happened maybe once a month, but recently…" Annabeth trailed off

"Recently what?" Piper asked

"Recently it's been happening a lot more. Like these past two months we've done it at least three times a week, sometimes more, sometimes more than once in the same day." Piper raised her eyebrows.

"So what's your problem?" she questioned.

"The problem is I think I'm getting feelings for him. Actually come to think of it I think I've always had feelings for him I'm just worried that romance could permanently ruin our relationship." Piper smiled sympathetically at Annabeth,

"From the sound of it I think he has feelings too. You guys are best friends; I think you can handle anything. I know you guys get in bad fights but you always make up. Why would it be any different with romance between you two?"

"I guess" Annabeth said thoughtfully

"My recommendation is to bring it up. Wait till the time is right, but don't hookup with him again until you talk to him, got it?" Annabeth smiled.

"Thanks Pipes," she said "there's a reason you're one of my best friends too." Piper smiled

"Well I wish I didn't have so much experience with the subject" she said, "I really just want to find the one." Piper continued "I'm thinking maybe Jason Grace."

"Jason Grace?" Annabeth asked in bewilderment "The one that works the floor under us?"

"That's the one" Piper smiled

"I have to go now," said Annabeth shaking her head in disbelief. "I think I want to talk to Percy today."

"Good idea." Piper said, "And keeps me updated on what happens!"

"I will!" said Annabeth putting on her coat and walking out the door.


End file.
